


And the World Keeps Going

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: The familiar group of children were shielding themselves.In fear, in horror."It's you?!""It's… you?"(Fictober Day 5: "Take what you need.")





	And the World Keeps Going

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write woh being adopted by toukomaru so here u go. also it took me a while to think of a good fic for that prompt thank you i hate it

The world is still in chaos, but things are getting better.

Or so, Komaru thinks.

The world is slowly being rebuilt, by a large numbeer of people.

But, it's still not similar to how it is before the apocalypse.

"Oi, don't space out, Komaru."

"Y-Yes! I just didn't get lots of sleep—"

"Don't be ridiculous. You were sleeping like a log."

From the expression on her girlfriend's face, Komaru could tell that she was probably snoring too.

Which is, the most irritating sound to Fukawa.

Or… one of the ones up high on the list.

Touko had a pretty long list, anyway.

Komaru doesn't really have a good memory, so she's not sure what's on the list.

"Stop spacing out!"

"Sorry, Touko-chan!"

"Just because there aren't lots of Monokumas, doesn't mean you can space out. Besides, you're his sister, so you know how the Super High School Level Despair feel about that."

Of course.

At this point, everyone can recognize her.

The Super High School Level Hope's sister.

The same person who killed Enoshima Junko.

Well… apparently he didn't kill her though.

She chose to die, as Touko said.

Komaru believes that her brother would never kill anyone either.

He's too much of a good guy, it kinda makes him seem like a pushover.

She sighed.

She heard the sound of footsteps, as Touko dragged her away.

The footsteps weren't big.

It didn't sound like a bunch of adults.

Maybe… some Monokuma kids?

It's been a while they've seen those.

"Psst."

Touko whispered.

"You try to shoot on my count."

Komaru nodded.

Whatever that is, it's dangerous.

Whoever that is, it's dangerous.

"1...2… go!"

She ran, and pointed her megaphone at the group of—

"Huh?!"

The familiar group of children were shielding themselves.

In fear, in horror.

"It's you?!"

"It's… you?"

The kids, who Komaru have thought have died, were standing in front of her.

In front was Nagisa, being the most responsible, now possibly the leader, and behind him were the rest of the kids.

The Warriors of Hope, or that was what they were called.

Touko apparently came out of her hiding too.

"Oh. These brats."

"Touko-chan!"

They still seemed to be scared.

Nagisa still seemed persistent on protecting the other kids.

"A-About before, we won't do anything like that, so… don't hurt us."

Komaru didn't intend to do so.

They're just children, in the first place.

Not monsters.

"It's just surprising… that you're still alive."

"Surprisingly... they are…"

Kotoko answers.

She seems to be confused too, but it seems like she had accepted it.

Nagisa seems to calm down a bit.

"That's good!"

The kids seem to be surprised.

Komaru smiles.

"Even though we tried to kill you…"

Jataro mutters, or rather he's talking so quietly that it sounds like muttering.

"It's fine. It's in the past, so let's forget about that."

The kids appear to be in a bad condition.

Komaru hums.

"How about if you stayed with us for some time?"

"Really? Is that okay?!"

The first one to react is Masaru, but Nagisa flicks his forehead.

"Ow! What's that for, Nagisa?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure if we can accept that."

"It's fine! Right, Touko-chan?"

Touko didn't seem to have an opinion aside from an annoyed expression.

"Whatever."

"See? Surviving in a situation like that is difficult, so even for a couple of days, I think you need some help."

"Nagisa-kun… maybe we should—"

"Give me some time to think."

Komaru leaned down.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun? Can I call you that? Or do you prefer Shingetsu-kun? I know it's still difficult and that you feel responsible for it, but it's not your fault."

"But we hurt some people… we killed—"

"You were manipulated. You were taught the wrong things."

"But—"

"It's okay."

She strokes his head lightly.

"Just for a few days, okay? That's the least we can do."

He nods, earning triumphant smiles on the faces of the other kids.

"Thank you, Big sis."

Komaru didn't react for a second.

"…or I shouldn't call you that…?"

Komaru couldn't believe it.

Big sis.

Big sis.

She's a big sister now.

Take that, Makoto!

"Then, I'll be your older sister! I'll protect you, so don't worry!"

The kids seemed puzzled.

But then their faces brightened.

"Well… let's go home!"

She walked to Touko.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course. They seem to be good kids."

"Well… I don't mind that much. But if they try anything, I'll—"

"It's okay~ I trust them!"

Touko sighs.

"Fine…"

"Then, before we go home, we're going to stop at a convenience store."

The kids seem pretty excited.

She walked, with the kids trailing behind her, and Touko being the last.

"Be careful, you know things are still dangerous around this area!"

"It's okay! You should relax, Touko-chan! We didn't see anything in days!"

"If you say so…"

They kept walking, until they reached a nearby store.

"Then, take what you need! Take anything you need! If you want it, you can take it. But, I'm not sure if I'll be able to afford it—"

"Hey. Don't buy anything expensive, okay?"

Nagisa told the other kids, who nodded.

They both ran, grabbing every snack they could get.

Komaru only looked in awe.

"They're cute, aren't they?"

"You won't be saying that when they empty your wallet."

"Come on, Touko-chaan~ Don't be mean to them!"

They looked happy.

As if they were finally allowed to have happiness of their own.

"Hey, Touko-chan… the world is certainly changing, right?"

"Well… the sky is brighter. The world might have been destroyed, it might be ruined, but everyone is trying their best to restore it. And the world keeps going on, it doesn't really stop."

"Wow, Touko-chan! That was so poetic!"

"I'm a writer, Komaru. Though… that ended up much cheesier than I meant to."

"You're so cute!"

"Knock it off!"

But, Komaru smiles.

"Well… seems like they're done! So, let's go home!"

"I can't believe you…"

Life is still a mess, but everything else keeps going.


End file.
